


missed connections

by voltemand



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltemand/pseuds/voltemand
Summary: Theirs has always been a fragile sort of trust.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	missed connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellow_Bird_On_Richland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland/gifts).



> Prompt: Jeff to Britta, “I swear, my intentions toward you aren't always bad.”

“I swear, my intentions toward you aren’t always bad.” He’s staring at some point far behind her, his line of sight like a beam of light from a distant star–miscalculated angles, missed connections, mistakes. Theirs has always been a fragile sort of trust.

“Riiiiight,” she responds, drawing out the word, the moment. She lets her hand drift (she can say it’s because she’s so spacey, such a nutcase, crazy stupid Britta singing her crazy stupid song).

Jeff won’t take her palm in his, and when he turns to go, Britta finds that she doesn’t know how to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on Tumblr at [withatalentforsquaddrill](https://withatalentforsquaddrill.tumblr.com) (for general bullshit) or [foresme](https://foresme.tumblr.com) (for fandom bullshit).


End file.
